Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins
by rumoryum
Summary: As far as troublemaker James Hawkins knows, his father was murdered by Subodai, an Amber Horde Barbarian and Pirate. But then he learns the truth about his father's death. Can James avenge his father? And will Subodai forgive him for everything he was put through? Rated T for a lot of violence. Please review so I can improve future chapters. Out now: Pirate101 II- The Isle of Doom.
1. Chapter 1- The Five Captains

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 1- The Five Captains

Five pirate skiffs sailed across Aragon Skyway, searching for Deacon's ship. Captain Avery (the pirate lord of Skull Island) sent them to capture Deacon as he knew all the secrets the Armada was keeping. Valencia was a nice world, except the fact that the evil and disgusting Armada lived there. Captain Hawkins was the captain of The Dashing, Fortune The Admiral's Falcon had Captain Sharp as their leader, Captain Silver's ship was The Careless Hound, Captain Voss owned The Jolly Roger and the other Captain Hawkins (Captain Hawkins' wife) had control of The Silent Folly.

Aboard Captain Voss' ship, Captain Voss' first mate, Lucky Jack Russell, caught sight of a treasure chest on the docks of Granchia. Captain Voss immediately turned course for Granchia, telling the other captains that he would catch up later. However, the chest didn't hold treasure. It held a map to the treasure. Captain Voss looked back and noticed that the other four captains were out of sight. He grinned to himself as he thought of the riches he would get. Captain Voss immediately gave the order to set sail for Sivella, as that was where the treasure was shown to be. Voss sailed to Sivella, however, Lucky Jack Russell didn't turn the wheel fast enough and the ship's mast crashed into Sivella, knocking the mast down and killing everyone, except Jack and Captain Voss' baby son, Dino. Jack looked at Captain Voss' corpse and saw the blood and guts squirm out of him. He then decided to fix the mast, bury the dead in Sivella and take Dino to be raised by wharf rats in Skull Island.

Over nearer to the border of Aragon Skyway, The Careless Hound's pilot and first mate, Milo Graytail, watched Lucky Jack Russell fix The Jolly Roger, not noticing that The Careless Hound had left the windlane and was being drawn into a storm. By the time Milo noticed, it was already too late. The crew were lying dead on the deck. He watched Captain Silver being electrocuted by the storm, the blood coming out, the guts coming out and the life being sucked out of him. Before, Milo got this fate too, he steered the ship around and sailed away from the storm. Milo cursed his life, as he swore to protect his godson- Dustin Silver- Captain Silver's baby son. Now Dustin was dead. Then, he heard crying from Captain Silver's quarters. Of course! Dustin was safe in the quarters the whole time. Milo smiled to himself as he sailed over to Krokotopia to give Krokhotep Dustin to look after.

A long way from the storm, The Admiral's Falcon sailed with the other two ships. However, Captain Sharp's crew were planning a mutiny. Mike, Captain Sharp's first mate, found out about the mutiny and swore to protect Captain Sharp, or avenge him if the mutiny succeeded. Captain Sharp and Mike fought the mutineers, however the mutineers won. Captain Sharp coughed up blood- too much blood- and died of blood loss, with a bullet hole in his back. Mike then attacked the mutineers in a rage, killing most of them, however, he was finally stabbed in the back by a mutineer that survived. Mike fell to the ground, his world spinning around him- and there he saw the world of the dead. He saw Death himself.

"Evening, Michael," he said.

Mike stared at him, "Err... Death? My, how ye've changed since we last met."

"Yes, I've lost my hood," he said sadly, "People just aren't scared of me anymore. My job isn't fun now. Yes, anyway, you swore to either protect or avenge Captain Sharp. He's dead now, so maybe it's best if you avenge him. I'll give you twenty years as a zombie, or it's straight to hell. By the way, here is a recipe for a potion that refreshes the twenty years. Good luck, Michael."

Mike's world span around him again and then he rose from the dead, surrounded by the mutineers. He smiled. It was time to kill someone. Something Mike enjoys a lot. Mike attacked the mutineers and killed some more of them, but some escaped to a rowboat and sailed to Granchia before the new 'Dead' Mike could kill them. Mike then noticed the cradle of Nathaniel, Captain Sharp's son. Mike decided it was time to take Nathaniel to Grizzleheim to be raised by a bear clan.

Not far, from there a sky squid spotted his next meal. The Silent Folly, the ship of the female Captain Hawkins. Birgus Latro, the first mate of the ship, saw the sky squid approaching, about to strike. The female Captain Hawkins told Birgus to grab her baby daughter, Rebecca, and hide her in the captain's quarters. Birgus ran to Rebecca's cradle, picked her up and took her to the quarters. The sky squid maliciously destroyed The Silent Folly's deck and ate all the crew before Birgus could do anything. Birgus decided to hide, so that he could sail young Rebecca to Marleybone, to make her a great Musketeer. The sky squid swam away, so Birgus docked at Captain Steed's Villa and started to fix the ship.

The last ship belonged to the male Captain Hawkins. The Dashing Fortune had finally found The Abominable- Deacon's ship. The first mate of The Dashing Fortune, Gaspard DeVole, alerted Captain Hawkins that Deacon's ship was just ahead. Both ships fired at each other. It was a truly epic battle. The Dashing Fortune boarded The Abonimable, pirates attacking clockworks, blood (and wires), guts (and cogs) flying everywhere. Finally, the only two pirates left were Captain Hawkins and Gaspard. Hawkins noticed that his baby son- James was still alive in the captain's quarters. He then signalled Gaspard orders and Gaspard carried them out. Gaspard started by breaking the boarding boards, stopping any clockworks from boarding, as clockworks can't jump. After killing the clockworks on the ship, Captain Hawkins did a crazy thing. He jumped over to The Abominable, signalling for Gaspard to take James to Wang Chun, an old friend of his. Deacon laughed at the defenseless Captain Hawkins.

"The legendary Captain Hawkins. Worth 1,000,000,000 gold." Deacon chuckled, "An obvious promotion for me."

With that, Deacon took an axe from an Armada Marine and sliced Captain Hawkins in half, all the insides squirting everywhere.

The five skiffs sailed back to Skull Island, to report their failure to Captain Avery. The five captains were dead, and Deacon had won this time. They all mourned the deaths of their captains as they sailed home.


	2. Chapter 2- Before the Pirate Life

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 2- Before the Pirate Life

James Hawkins pouted at Wang Chun, the crane leader of the Chun Ninja Pig Clan and the one who took him in when Gaspard sent him to MooShu with a letter.

Wang sighed, "I know you're upset about Subodai killing your father, but if you keep messing around you'll never become strong enough to avenge him."

When Wang looked back at James, he noticed that James was asleep. Now Wang was angry.

"Wake up, you little idiot! I am speaking to you!"

James stayed fast asleep. Wang decided that James was good at stealth, but in order to become strong he must train under mean and strict Samoorai Teachers. Just then, two ninja pigs entered with James' friends- Egg Shen and Wing Chun (Wang's son)- the other two troublemakers of the clan. Wang decided what was best for the future of these three troublemakers- to train to be a Samoorai. He then sent the two ninja pigs that brought Egg and Wing there to bring him a bull ronin and temporary teacher at the Samoorai School: Kobe Yojimbo.

"Come on, Egg! Come on, Wing! We need to get there before the new school year starts!" James called out to them.

He was excited about training with the Samoorai. They were legendary swordsmen, even more powerful than an old friend of his: El Toro, the hero of Santo Pollo. Their escort and teacher in the art of the sword, Kobe Yojimbo, was waiting for them at the exit of the Chun Ninja Pig Clan Compound.

"Let us go," he said, "I have much to teach you."

Egg Shen pouted, "But I'm more interested in the art of the spear..."

"And I'm more interested in hand-to-hand combat..." complained Wing Chun.

"You wish to take those classes?" asked Kobe Yojimbo. The two birds nodded.

Kobe nodded, "Very well. I know those fields as well as the art of the sword. However, Zen Class with Sensei Kan Po is still compulsory."

With that, they began their journey to the Samoorai School.

At the Samoorai School, James Hawkins met his Zen teacher, Kan Po. He was a wise goat and he sensed a great destiny inside James, so he invited him to the Zen room that night to find out what he must do to achieve his destiny after he finishes his education at the Samoorai school. The Zen room was dark and a bit creepy. James couldn't see a thing. Suddenly, he caught sight of candles, lit in the corner of the room. He turned around to see Kan Po meditating in the centre of the candles.

"Come, dragonfly. I will sense where your destiny lies."

James walked up to Kan Po, who was maintaining constant peace and harmony.

"Yes, I see what you must do," Kan Po said calmly, "After the eight years of education you will have here, you must go to Valencia. I know the letter from Gaspard DeVole says that Subodai murdered your father, but there is more to the story. Go to Valencia and join the Armada. This action will lead you to whatever Moodha planned out for your destiny."

"Thank you, Sensei," said James as he got up and left the Zen room. He felt like making some mischief.

The next day, when everyone was trying to find out who hid the lord's swords at the bottom of the lake, James was starting his first sword lesson with Kobe Yojimbo. He then found out that Kobe was a strict teacher.

"No! That is incorrect!"

"No! Hold the sword with the other hand!"

"No! Don't use that stance, use this one! That stance is weak!"

"No! Don't try and sneak off to escape my lessons!"

By the end of the day, James was pretty much deaf. The next eight years were going to be tough for him.

Eight years later, James, Egg and Wing were sixteen years old and had finished their education at the Samoorai School. Now, James was planning on stealing a ship so he could go to Valencia and join the Armada, just like Kan Po told him to. Wing said he was going to stay in MooShu and train even harder, so he could become a legendary martial-artist. Egg said he was going with James, however. However, the dockmaster was very observant, so this would be tough for them. They were going to have to steal the bottle of a MooShu ship and disguise themselves as Samoorai in order to get away with it. Watching the dock carefully, they found a MooShu Skiff they liked. Then, someone sealed it into a bottle. They saw the face of the one who bottled the ship. Then, they used their ninja pig skills to follow that person to his house. And watched where he put the bottle: on the table. Once the Samoorai left his house, they stole the bottle the ship was in and also stole the Samoorai armor of the bull who owned the ship. Afterwards, James and Egg sneaked out of the house, walked to the dock and unbottled the ship. The dockmaster didn't suspect a thing.

Hamamitsu Skyway, the most beautiful skyway in MooShu and the skyway where a stormgate, a portal to another world, to Valencia can be found. At the stormgate to Valencia, a clockwork in the blockade stopped them and asked what they were doing there.

"We would like to offer our strength to the Armada. We were trained by a legendary swordsman named Kobe Yojimbo," said Egg Shen.

"Were you now?" replied the clockwork, "Well, I expect a gift to Supreme Commander Kane before I let you through to Valencia."

"We have a gift," said James, as he patted his new ship, "This ship. It's a MooShu ship, so it will give you safe access throughout MooShu."

"Very well," said the clockwork, "Once you get to the Armada Fortress in Valencia, give the doorman this envelope. He will let you see Kane."

The clockwork handed James an envelope. James thanked him and entered the stormgate, on his way to Valencia.

The MooShu skiff docked at the Armada Fortress and James jumped off his ship, Egg Shen following behind. The doorman walked up to them and James gave him the envelope.

"You may enter. Take the first left when you go in. The throne room is in the second door to your right there."

James and Egg did as they were told and entered the throne room. There, they saw Kane.

"Hello young human, young goose. What business do you have with me today?" asked Kane.

James handed him the envelope. Kane took it and read it.

"Ah, it seems you want to join the forces of the Armada. Very well, I shall collect my new ship shortly," said Kane, "Now it's time for you to meet the leader and vice-leader of the ship you will be working on."

Kane nodded to a clockwork who walked off.

"They will be here shortly," said Kane.

Then, two clockworks walked in.

"Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Shen. I would like you to meet the leader and vice-leader of your ship. The leader is the one on the left, Deacon. The vice-leader is the one on the right, Optimus Veridius.

Deacon was staring coldly at James and he didn't know why. What is the deal with Deacon?

Two more years have passed, and James is now a captain of the Armada. Egg Shen was a vice-captain. James was recently offered a promotion to commodore when he captured Subodai again, but once again, Subodai escaped. Either way, Kane wanted to promote James to commodore. For that reason, James was in Deacon's cabin, waiting for Deacon to come and speak to him about the promotion. But, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Deacon's journal was open. He read one word out of the page and it got him interested. So, James read that entry. Shock filled him as he read Deacon's journal. He couldn't believe the truth. However it was true. James just found out that Deacon killed his father.


	3. Chapter 3- Welcome to Skull Island

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 3- Welcome to Skull Island

It wasn't Subodai. Subodai didn't kill his father, Deacon did. Then why did Gaspard DeVole write in his letter to Wang Chun that Subodai killed his father? The answer was a few lines down Deacon's journal entry. Deacon had intercepted the letter and gave James a red herring by editing the letter. This made James angry. He grabbed the journal, put it in his pocket and waited for Deacon. Then, Deacon entered.

"Sorry I'm late, Captain Hawkins. Kane needed my help with nearly all the ship building for today," Deacon looked at him, "Right. Your promotion to commodore. The advantages of being a commodore are that you get more safety and more authority over troops. The disadvantages of being a commodore are that you don't go out into the skies as much and Kane will be expecting more from you. Do you accept the promotion?"

"No," replied James, "I love the sky and I don't want to leave it. I am not going to be a commodore. Thank you, sir."

With that, James left the cabin and searched for Egg. They needed to get away from the Armada.

James only managed to find Egg Shen by the time the Armada had reached Port Regal Skyway, in Skull Island.

"Egg, look at this," said James as he showed Egg Deacon's journal entry about his father's death.

Egg was shocked, "That Deacon, I never should have trusted him. OK, we're going to betray the Armada. I know it's crazy but we have to. It's the only way to escape."

James looked at him. The idea was crazy, but they couldn't stay with the murderers of his father. But, what James didn't know was that Optimus Veridius was listening to every word.

Egg and James were told by Deacon to watch the ship, while the Armada attacked Port Regal. They sat down, but then they heard people sneaking up behind them. Clockworks. And they were armed and ready to attack. James and Egg nodded to each other and attacked the clockworks. Then more clockworks appeared. They were doomed. Deacon walked up to them, with Optimus not far behind.

"Captain Hawkins, Vice-Captain Shen, you two are under arrest for treason. Hawkins, we will take you to Skull Island Skyway to be thrown overboard and into the world of Dragonspyre, to be exiled forever. If we find you, you will be sold into slavery. Shen, you are to be taken to Valencia to be hanged."

After the two were separated, James was in a cell. Then, Deacon came down and pushed four pirates, three boys and one girl into the cell with him. Not long until Skull Island Skyway, criminals. Your deaths are near. Then Deacon, walked back up to the deck. The pirates looked at him. They looked at his red hair, his red eyes, his red clothes. They smiled.

"Ye be James Hawkins, aye?" asked the silver-haired pirate. James nodded.

"We've bin looking fer ye fer ages!" exclaimed the blonde-haired pirate.

"The five captains that died searching for Deacon all had offspring. You're the last one that Captain Avery's looking for. He wants to ally with all of us so we can find the greatest treasures in The Spiral," said the brown-haired pirate.

He looked at the girl pirate with black hair. The girl hugged him. James was confused.

"Err... why is this girl hugging me?" asked James.

"She's yer sis. Two of the captains were husband and wife and they had two children. You and Black Bex here," replied the silver-haired pirate, "By the way, the name be Dustin Silver, also known as Silver Dust."

"I'm Nathaniel Sharp," said the brown-haired pirate, "I'm also known as Sharp Nate."

"The name be Dino Voss," added the blonde-haired pirate, "People call me Two-Faced Dino."

Black Bex let go of James and said shyly, "I'm your sister, Rebecca Hawkins. I like to be called Black Bex, however."

James looked at them all. He smiled.

"If we survive this, then my name be James Hawkins, also known as Red Jim. I'm in."

They all cheered for James. Then an explosion occurred on the deck.

"Get down there, monkey!" said a pirate, "They be down here."

"Alright zen!" replied an annoyed pirate with a Polarian accent.

"The name's Boochbeard," the pirate said, "This be me first mate, Mr. Gandry."

"Hello," said Mr. Gandry, a small but annoying monkey.

"You're The Flying Sloth!" said James.

"Aye that be me," replied Boochbeard, "Ye were raised in MooShu, weren't ye?"

James nodded. Boochbeard turned to the others.

"I guess ye found him then," he said, "Now we best be going!"

The pirates escaped Deacon's ship and took a ride on Boochbeard's ship to Avery's Court in Skull Island Town.

The pirates led James to Avery's house, where an old pirate was waiting for them.

"Welcome back, pirates," he said, "Oh, and well done! You've found him!"

"Me?" asked James, "my name is Red James Hawkins, also known as Red Jim."

"I see," replied the old pirate, "Well, my name is Captain Avery. Welcome to Skull Island, Captain."


	4. Chapter 4- The Stolen Amulet

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 4- The Stolen Amulet

"Captain, a matter has come to my attention," Avery said to James. James tried not to fall asleep.

"Yaawwwwn. What kind of matter, Captain Avery?"

"A member of my crew- a shark named Fin- stole my precious jade amulet. I could sell that for millions, but Fin was always better at being a salesman than me. He could get enough money to take over the entire world of Skull Island!" replied Avery, "I need you to get it back and bring Fin here- alive. Speak to Bonnie Anne, she'll help you find Fin. She went to Skull Mountain to stop the Troggy Bombardment. If you do this right, I'll give you a ship. Every pirate needs a ship!"

"We have a deal, Captain Avery," said James, as he left Avery's house to go to Skull Mountain.

At Skull Mountain, James found a fox musketeer. He decided that she might know where Bonnie Anne is.

"Excuse me?" asked James, "Do you know where I can find Bonnie Anne?"

The fox chuckled, "I'm Bonnie Anne! So who're you then?"

"Red Jim. A new pirate here. Avery sent me to find you so you can help me find Fin and retrieve Avery's amulet."

"Fine," said Bonnie Anne, "I'll send some scouts up the trail to find Fin. Ye fight some o' those troggies and destroy their artillery. I'll meet ye here when yer done, Captain."

"We have a deal," replied James.

After beating up some weak little troggies, destroying their artillery and stopping their bombardment, James returned to the meeting place where he saw Bonnie Anne waiting.

"Yer finally here, Captain," said Bonnie Anne, "Livsey and Shepherd are up the trail, searching for clues to Fin's whereabouts. They've disappeared now. I better go with ye to find them. Do ye have room fer another on your crew, Captain?"

"There always be room for a new crew member, Anne. It's time to go and find the scouts," replied James.

After three hours, James and Anne finally found Livsey. It should've taken twenty minutes, but Bonnie Anne had to be sick two-hundred-and-three times since she saw the remains of the maliciously destroyed corpses of the troggies James killed, with all the blood, guts and brains spilled everywhere. The Pirate Janitor has a lot of work to do.

"Oi! Annie! Come 'ere, quick!" called out a frog from a cage.

"Livsey!" Anne called back.

"I'm trapped 'ere, but Shepherd escaped and pursued Fin," said Livsey, "Get me outta 'ere and I'll tell ye where they went!"

"We have to find the key!" added Bonnie Anne.

"No we don't," corrected James, "I have a better idea."

Then, James kicked the cage door and it fell off. Bonnie Anne's jaw dropped. James smiled to himself. He loves it when his plans are better than someone else's.

"Nice kickin'," complimented Livsey, "Alright. They went into the Skull Cave. I overheard Fin's plans. He wants to take control of Skull Island, then use the nearby stormgates to invade the surrounding worlds, such as Monquista, Cool Ranch and MooShu. Then, Fin wants to use his new empire to take over the entire Spiral! It's a Spiral conquest plan."

James and Anne looked at each other. The entire Spiral was in their hands.

"We need to get to the Skull Cave and find Shepherd," said James, "Livsey, stay here and don't let anyone in. We're going to kick Fin's butt."

Shepherd could hardly breathe. Fin had beat him up badly. If he didn't make a final dash, he would be dead. He needed someone to help him, or he would die. Just then, he saw the face of Bonnie Anne and a pirate (that's James by the way). Anne placed her hands on his chest and started to push his lungs. James got out his first aid kit and started to close up Shepherd's wounds. Afterwards, James used Rouse to summon a dove to heal Shepherd. Shepherd then got up and thanked them.

"Fin's in there with his right-hand shark, Marcus," said Shepherd, "Give me some time to rest, then I'll go into the room with ye to fight him. Fin and I have a score to settle."

The dog sat down and rested, trying to catch his breath back. After a while, he got up and told them it was time to fight Fin and Marcus and defeat them before their buyer came.

"Yeah," said James, "Let's go".

In the throne room, Marcus was sleeping in front of the dining table. Shepherd cleared his throat and Marcus woke up with a jolt.

"What's this? A little puppy, come to play?" asked Marcus, "Fin, let's teach this puppy to play dead."

A figure rose from the throne at the back of the room. He walked into the light. He was then seen as a grey shark with tattoos on his body and goggles. In each hand, he held a strange-looking blade.

"Yeah," Fin said, "You made three mistakes, pirate. You took the job. You didn't bring an army. And don't fight me in the dark. The dark is where I shine."

Two more Cutthroat Sharks entered the room.

"Ha!" mocked Marcus, "Yer outnumbered now, puppy!"

Shepherd charged towards a Cutthroat Shark and kicked him in the stomach. He then used the time the shark was flinching for to pick up some dirt and throw it at him. Then, Shepherd drew his cutlass and sliced the shark diagonally in half, revealing his guts and spilling his blood everywhere. Marcus' jaw dropped.

"Not anymore, Sharky," said Shepherd, "Now, we're equal in numbers."

Bonnie Anne ran towards another shark and threw water over him. Then, she shot a burst of electricity at him. Due to the fact that water conducts electricity, the shark was completely electrocuted and died because of it. James ran up to attack Fin, but Marcus stopped him and pulled James away.

"Not unless ye get through me, puppy," he said.

James nodded at Shepherd and Anne, who then charged at Fin, while James was distracting Marcus.

James attempted a front-stab with his katana, but Marcus dodged and began to strike at James. James blocked the attack and threw a smoke bomb on the floor. Marcus coughed and struggled to see anything. When the smoke cleared, James was behind Marcus. Marcus didn't notice this until it was too late. James stabbed Marcus in the back. However, Marcus did manage to move out of the way enough to not be hit in a vital spot, but he was out cold. James prepared to strike, but remembered one of his lessons with Wang Chun. The crane had told him that though ninja were assassins, most of them were desperate for peace and very few were the evil beings that the Emperor made them out to be. He then said that one must always know when to take a life, but also when to spare it. James looked at Marcus. He knew that Marcus was only doing as he was told. Sure, he was annoying, but neither him nor Fin deserved to die (yet). The one who should die is the buyer. James stared at the shark's unconscious body and decided he should spare his life. Now, it was time to catch up with Fin.


	5. Chapter 5- Fin and Optimus

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 5- Fin Dorsal and Optimus Veridius

Fin stood over Shepherd. Bonnie Anne was already out cold in the corner of the room.

"This is the second time I've beaten you, Shepherd," said Fin and Shepherd managed a glare, "Now I'm gonna make sure you don't mess with me again."

Fin raised his two blades and prepared struck down towards Shepherd. However, a katana blocked the blades. James glared at Fin.

"You," said Fin, glaring back at James, "I guess you beat Marcus. You're better than I thought, Pirate."

"You stay away from them!" replied James angrily.

With that, James used his katana to push Fin's blades away from Shepherd and began to attack the side of Fin's stomach area, but Fin blocked it and pushed James' sword dangerously close to him. James struggled to push his sword back away from Fin.

"Samoorai skills won't work against me," said Fin laughing, "I've been to MooShu, I know the skills of Kobe Yojimbo inside-out. I've even defeated him a year ago. Ha, the weak little bull."

Suddenly, James got angry, "What did you do with him? What about the others, Wing Chun and Kan Po?"

Fin smiled, "All three of them were handed over to the Armada for piracy, along with a goose and a horse."

James was horrified. He knew about Egg Shen, but the horse... Subodai? James had expected him to escape jail again. And the zen master, Sensei Kan Po, he's a pirate? Then, James remembered that he was fighting Fin, who couldn't be beaten by Samoorai skills. He then realised he had another type of skills that would work on Fin: Ninja Pig skills. James dropped a smoke bomb and blended in with the surroundings. When the smoke cleared, James was already behind Fin. However, by the time Fin noticed this, it was already too late. James hovered his short wakizashi in front of Fin's neck.

"Alright," said Fin, dropping his blades whilst Shepherd used the last of his energy to retrieve the blades, "I surrender. I want you to remember this moment, Pirate. This is the moment you one your first pirate victory. And the day you made your worst enemy. Now, take me back to Avery. Here's the amulet."

James took the amulet, told Shepherd to pick Bonnie Anne up while James picked up Marcus and headed to Avery's Court.

On the way back to Avery's Court, James had to exit the Skull Cave, however, waiting for them was the buyer of the amulet. James' eyes widened when he saw who the buyer was- Armada Captain Optimus Veridius, who took James' place as a ship captain when James and Egg betrayed the Armada.

"Hello, Captain Hawkins," said Optimus, "Good to see you again. I see Fin has betrayed us, much like you and the goose did. I guess I have no choice but to release my doom energy."

James gasped, "Run!"

The pirates ran towards Avery's Court, with only James knowing what the doom energy was.

"What's doom energy, Captain," asked Bonnie Anne, who had recently woken up along with Marcus, who ran away.

"Energy inside every clockwork, however the only one that can use it more than once is Kane," explained James, "Any living thing that touches the doom energy will immediately disintegrate. However, the doom energy slows down when it disintegrates a living thing."

James looked ahead and saw some annoying troggies.

"Throw the troggies into the doom energy, then we can escape!" called out James and one by one, the troggies were all disintegrated until the pirates managed to escape the doom energy and return to Avery's Court.

"You've done it!" exclaimed Avery, "The stolen amulet is returned and Fin is brought to justice. You didn't even swap my amulet for a fake! What are you, an honest pirate? Ha!"

James shrugged. He was modest sometimes, but sometimes he can be a real show-off.

"Alright," said Avery, "Take this parchment to Dockmaster Dan. He will give you your ship. Good luck in future pirating, Captain."

James, Anne, Livsey and Shepherd walked outside.

"I guess this is goodbye," said James.

"Aye," said Livsey, "It be sad but it be happenin'."

"I 'ope we meet again," added Shepherd.

"Bye now!" said Bonnie Anne, but James knew she was upset.

With that, the four went their separate ways, Livsey and Shepherd returning to Skull Mountain and James and Anne going to the dock to retrieve the ship.

"Ah, I see," said Dockmaster Dan, "Avery's sent ye to claim a ship, 'as 'e? Congratulations! Your the proud owner of that mighty ship!"

Dan gestured to a large Monquistan Frigate, with large cannons and powerful sails.

"We could easily save Egg Shen from the execution in Sivella Academy with that ship!" exclaimed James.

"Oops, my mistake," corrected Dan, "That's not your ship. This one his! Ha Ha! You'll be the terror of the skyways in that beauty!"

James looked at his ship, behind the frigate and his mouth fell open. It was practically just a pile of sticks and barrels stuck together with a sail stuck on top.

"Excuse me, James, remember me?" asked a black cat that was completely blind.

"Of course I do, Blind Mew, you helped me track down Commodore Norrington of the Marleybonian Navy," replied James.

"Good," said Blind Mew, "Well, that is the saddest excuse for a ship ever moored at this harbour. I may be blind, but I can distinctly hear the wooden boards groaning and creeking like a sick yak."

"Let's go and complain to Avery," said Bonnie Anne.

"What?" asked Avery, "You don't like your raft, er- I mean your ship? Well, there's nothing I will do about it, as I've honoured our agreement. However, I can lead you to the second-biggest treasure in history: The Treasure of Captain Gunn. Allow me to tell you the tale..."


	6. Chapter 6- Ratbeard

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 6- Ratbeard

"Captain Gunn was a legend of the skyways," explained Captain Avery, "Feared from pirates to princes from Marleybone to Monquista, a finer smuggler never slipped past a blockade. Gunn travelled to MooShu, a land you know very well. On the cliffs of MooShu grew a rare and tasty delicacy: Yum Yum Fruit: the most precious commodity in The Spiral. It can cure disease, grant strength, restores youth and makes your breath minty fresh! However, Yum Yum Fruit is sacred in MooShu and stealing it gives the death sentence, but only if your caught. Gunn wasn't caught and smuggled back loads of it and sold it by the ton. Yum Bread, Yum Cake, Yum Pudding. However, his real stroke of genius was when he made it into an alcoholic drink- Yum. Everyone went crazy for yum. Gunn was rich! He even trademarked the song. Whenever a pirate sings 'Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Yum', Gunn makes a penny! But then he was assassinated by the Chun Clan of Ninja Pigs. You were the one that chopped of his head, remember?"

James suddenly remembered, however the location of Gunn's tomb was still something he couldn't remember.

"Anyway, the location of Gunn's gold is within his lost will, which was found by a friend of mine and his first mate. Speak to The Commodore, he will prepare you for your voyage to find Gunn's gold, then meet Nathaniel Sharp by the fountain. He will help you find the treasure."

"Who the devil are you?" asked The Commodore.

"My name is Captain Red James Hawkins, however my pirate nickname is Red Jim. Avery sent me so you could prepare me for my journey to find Gunn's gold." replied James.

The Commodore scratched his head, "Ok then, James. Here are two cards: Gunnery and Refresh. The details of what these cards do are on the cards. Use them just like you use Rouse. Go to the Kraken Skulls Tavern after meeting up with Nathaniel, one of Mordekai's students. Go into the tavern cellar and find Emmett, a lower rank member of the Marleybonian Navy. Good luck, Red Jim."

"Thank you, Commodore err Commodore."

The tavern cellar was gloomy. James, Nathaniel, Bonnie Anne and Nathaniel's crew member Hekalo Eta (a water mole slingman) looked around and saw an otter standing next to a sloth, arguing with a rat pirate and his crew so intensely that they didn't notice them come in.

"Now listen here, Captain Ratbeard," the otter said, "You command your ship, whilst Barnabus and I hold the will, we lead the way."

"However, we still split the gold fifty fifty," added the sloth apparently named Barnabus.

"Nar!" replied Ratbeard, who was the rat pirate, "I'm just to be a lowly pilot then? I'm CaptainRatbeard, you're just EnsignEmmett. My rank be higher than yours, so I should lead the way and you two join my crew until we find the gold. Besides, how do we even know ye have the will?"

"It's right here," replied the otter named Emmett as he pulled a rolled up piece of parchment in a bottle out of his inside pocket.

"Har!" shouted Ratbeard, "Get 'em me boyos! And take that will!"

Ratbeard's men charged at Barnabus, to create a diversion so Ratbeard could take the will from Emmett. As Ratbeard attacked Emmett, Bonnie Anne shot a burst of electricity at him. Ratbeard flinched and fell on his backside. Then, Hekalo Eta threw a water mole bomb from his sling and knocked out a rat, causing it to bleed really badly. But then Ratbeard got up and before anyone could react, he took the will from Emmett and ran upstairs.

"Finish 'em off lads!" he called, "I'll meet ye at the hideout!"

James attempted to pursue Ratbeard, but a wharf rat got in the way. The wharf rat started to strike at James, but he blocked it and instead stabbed him in the stomach.

"That pirate with the katana is too strong!" shouted a wharf rat.

"We better run!" shouted another.

With that, they all ran after Ratbeard to get to the 'hideout'.

Emmett and Barnabus walked up to them.

"We don't know who you two captains are, but one of us will join both your crews. You choose as we're both fine with whoever we go with," said Emmett.

"I'll have you in my crew, Emmett," replied James, "Welcome. This is Bonnie Anne, another member of my crew."

"Ok, Barnabus, welcome to my crew," said Nathaniel, "This here is Hekalo Eta, a Water Mole Slingman from the Isle of Doom. He joined my crew when I helped save some Monquistans from Rebel Water Moles."

"Ok," shouted Emmett, "Now that we're all introduced to each other, let's track down Ratbeard."

"James!" shouted Blind Mew, "I know where Ratbeard has gone."

James walked over to the old cat, "Where is he?"

"I heard Ratbeard call out to his men to set sail for 'home'," replied Blind Mew, "It is well known that Ratbeard and his crew have a hideout in Blood Shoals, at the back of Traitor's Cave. I know it's risky, but you'll have to commandeer that death trap err I mean boat and sail to Blood Shoals."

"Ok," stated James, "Thank you, Blind Mew".

"'Ere's yer ship, Captain," said Dockmaster Dan, "Built by Mick Malley, this be The Grinning Grouper. She ain't pretty but she'll fly at least as far as Blood Shoals."

James, Anne, Emmett, Nathaniel, Hekalo and Barnabus walked up to the ship and James bottled it.

"I have a ship like that," said Nathaniel, "It's called The Wandering Dogfish. I'll sail to Blood Shoals using my ship, you use yours."

"Ok," replied James and they sailed to Blood Shoals.

Blood Shoals isn't too pretty. It's a simple pirate town without much put into the houses. Traitor's Cave isn't too nice either. It's a horrible, mouldy old cave that has been haunted by a ghost wharf rat for about two hours.

"Oi!" the ghost shouted, "The name's Lasko, I fought ye guys in the Kraken Skulls Tavern cellar. I'll 'elp ye find Ratbeard. I'm done with 'im now, he poisoned me and the rest of the crew! They've all gone to the next world, but I'm not leaving till I know Ratbeard doesn't get Gunn's treasure. I don't know where 'e is, but I know who does. Speak to Captain Ahab in Jonah Town and ask for The Frogfather."

"Thank you, Lasko," said Nathaniel, "We'll make sure Ratbeard doesn't find Gunn's gold."

"Be sure that ye do," replied Lasko.

James and Nathaniel docked at Jonah Town, a fisherbird town on the back of a whale.

"All fisherbirds, attention!" shouted a fisherbird that seemed to be in charge, "We need to get The Frogfather's payment to him in three days! We must work harder!"

"Yes, Captain Ahab!" replied the pelicans.

"That's Ahab, then," said Barnabus, "Let's go speak to him."

"Captain Ahab," said James and the pelican turned around.

"Yes, young pirate. What do you need?" asked Ahab.

"We want to see The Frogfather," replied James.

"The Frogfather? You seem a decent sort, what the blazes do you want with The Frogfather?" asked Ahab, "Ah, it doesn't matter. Anyway, he says that I can only send new people to do business with him if I owe them a favour. Do me a favour and I'll send you down."

"Ok," said Nathaniel, "What do you need?"


	7. Chapter 7- The Frogfather

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainmet.

Chapter 7- The Frogfather

"My son Norville's not back from trading with the Nui Water Moles yet," said Ahab, looking very stressed and worried, "He went to Rapa Nui to trade with someone named Tahi, speak to him and find Norville. Bring him back here with the money he's gained so we can pay The Frogfather to keep the Cutthroats and other ruffians away."

With that, the pirates headed to the dock to find this 'Tahi' and track down Norville.

"Norville?" asked Trader Tahi, "Ah, Fisherbird. He kidnapped by pirates when Rat Pirate cause trouble. Speak to Chief Omutu, he will help you."

"Ratbeard was once a friend of the Nui," explained Omutu, "But then he betrayed us and became the king of the Waponis, our enemies. They worship an evil fire god that lives in the volcano named Waponi Wu and forget their ancestors. The only warriors we have are former Waponis that saw the error of their ways. They're named Hunter Raku and Nanu Nanu. Talk to them, they will know where Norville has gone."

"Hunter Raku, Nanu Nanu," said James, "Norville was kidnapped by pirates and we want to rescue him. Where have they gone?"

"To Skull Island, in the sewers," said Hunter Raku.

"I will help you save Norville, Red One," added Nanu Nanu, "Please let me join your crew and fight these corrupted pirates."

"Always room for another on a Privateer's crew," said James, "Welcome, Nanu Nanu."

The sewers reeked. It was full of waste and strange goo. But in their was the man they were looking for. Norville. However, in the way were an otter that looks like Emmett and some sloths and guinea pigs too. Emmett looked at the otter in horror and walked out in front of the enemy, shortly followed by the rest of the pirates.

"Beemish," said Emmett.

"Hello, Emmett, my twin brother," replied Beemish, who was obviously suprised.

"Beemish, stop this," said Emmett, "Stop all this meaningless trickery and deception. In The Spiral, pirates can also be honourable in some ways. Face your charges and I'll somehow convince Marleybone to make you a higher-up in the navy."

"Sorry, brother," said Beemish sadly, "But I'm just a trickster pirate with no honour or glory. And now, I'll reduce you and your friends to my level."

Beemish shot a burst of electricity at Emmett, but Barnabus blocked it with his axe. Then, James threw a MooShu pepper into the eyes of all the enemies except Beemish and then used Ninja Pig Skills to sneakily stab them from behind. Beemish looked at all of the pirates in horror. He then raised his arms up in surrender. Emmett shot a burst of electricity at Beemish that knocked him out.

"I'll deliver Beemish to The Commodore," said Emmett, "Meet me at the docks in ten."

"I think I got on a boat full of proffessional fighters," stated Nanu Nanu.

"Tell me about it," added Bonnie Anne.

"Thank you, pirates!" shouted a voice from the back of the room. Suddenly, everyone realised why they had come. Norville walked out of the shadows.

"Fisherbird!" shouted Nanu Nanu, running up to Norville.

"Hi, Nanu," said Norville, "Captains, take me back to my father now please."

"You did it!" exclaimed Ahab, "Thank you, Captain! Now, The Frogfather. He lives in Gullet, the town in the belly of the whale. Climb into the bucket yonder and I'll send you down. Be warned, you will have to fight someone before seeing The Frogfather, because I have ran out of official invitations. Speak to Slimy Jenkins. He'll tell you where to find the doorman."

"Thank you, Captain Ahab," said James.

"Any time, Captain," he replied.

The bucket took a while to get into Gullet, mainly because of the size of Barnabus.

"So this is Gullet. What an interesting smell they've discovered," said Bonnie Anne.

"Oi, who're you?" asked a frog pirate nearby. When they told him their names he said, "Never 'eard of ye. The name's Jenkins. Slimy Jenkins."

"Oh, good," said Emmett, "We're looking for you. Can you tell us how to find the doorman? We want to see The Frogfather please."

"The doorman? Oh, Rocco. Yeah, 'e's near 'ere," said Jenkins scratching his head, "Go up the slope, then turn left a few times. He's in that warehouse. The password's swordfish."

"Thanks Jenkins," said Nathaniel.

They followed Jenkins' directions and ended up in front of Rocco's storehouse. They went in.

"What's the password?" asked a frog pirate that must be Rocco.

"Swordfish," answered Emmett.

"Ah, I see," said Rocco, "Gatecrashers, is it? Well, without an invitation you're not seeing anyone but the undertaker!"

"Ahab warned us," said Barnabus.

Rocco's men attacked and Barnabus was having trouble against two crabs so Emmett helped him out by shooting bursts of electricity at them. The other pirates attacked more of Rocco's men, leaving James to deal with Rocco himself. Rocco shot bursts of electricity at him, but James was only hit a few times- enough to stay conscious. James then threw a shuriken at Rocco, which pierced his frog skin and blood came pouring out. Rocco dropped one of his guns and used the other to shoot at James. One of the bursts hit a pressure point and James fell backwards, only just able to move. Rocco pulled out a knife, ready to stab, but then another frog pirate walked in and stopped the fight. James looked at the frog and he smiled. Ensign Livsey had just saved him.

"Thank you, Livsey," said James.

"It's no problem," replied the frog, "I owe ye a favour anyway for getting me outta that cage. Now, it's about time you saw The Frogfather, no?"

James smiled. Finally, he could meet the frog that did business with The Five Captains in the past and even managed to sneak them into Valencia.

The pirates walked into The Frogfather's house. There, they saw a fat frog in a suit.

"Livsey, who are these strangers you have brought into my house?" asked The Frogfather.


	8. Chapter 8- The Sender

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 8- The Sender

"Pirates, I can see that you have a good mind," said The Frogfather, "Let us reason together and we can do good business. Now, why have you come to me?"

"We need to track down Ratbeard," explained Barnabus, "A wharf rat named Lasko said that you can help us."

"It is a favour you ask of me, Pirates," The Frogfather stated, "I will tell you where to find Ratbeard if you do a favour for me."

"More favours?" asked Emmett, "I guess we have no choice. What do you need Mr. Frogfather?"

"I own the black market," explained The Frogfather, "However, there is a criminal who has ordered something none of my men can hope to gain. This criminal will put me out of business if I don't get it. He wants rare spices, owned by Monquistans. It is currently stored away in The Presidio Fortress, not far from Skull Island. Bring me the spices and I'll tell you how to find Ratbeard."

The Presidio was a large fortress. Almost impenetrable. Almost. There was a way to get in, James just couldn't ponder a way to get in.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice said, "I know we're enemies but I owe you one for saving me from Captain Veridius."

James spun around and saw a grey shark with tattoos on one side of his body. Fin Dorsal.

"You!" shouted Nathaniel.

"Oh, hello Captain Sharp, I didn't expect to see you here," said Fin.

Nathaniel was glaring at Fin so much that James wondered what happened between them.

"What happened between you two?" asked James.

"He handed the first mates of Dust, Bex, Dino and I to the Armada a year ago," replied Nathaniel, "They're going to be executed at the same time as a goose named Egg Shen, who betrayed the Armada."

James looked at Fin who said, "Those four first mates were all people from your past, James. Bex had Wing Chun, an old friend of yours. Dust had Kan Po, your zen teacher. Dino had Subodai, your old enemy. And Nate here, he had your sword teacher Kobe Yojimbo as his first mate."

Nathaniel stared at James, "Kobe... was the one who taught you your Samoorai skills? But who taught you your Ninja Pig skills?"

"Wang Chun," replied James, "Wing's dad. My first mate was captured by the Armada too. The goose you spoke of- Egg Shen. The only two that never met were Wing Chun and Subodai. Until Bex and Dino met, of course."

James turned to Fin, "Ok, you use the Cutthroat ships to attack The Presidio from the sky to create a diversion, spreading their forces throughout the entire Presidio. Nathaniel, you attack the left hand side of the fortress, I'll take the right. We'll all meet in the courtyard to obtain the spices."

BOOM! Fin's diversion exploded at the entrance to The Presidio Fortress. The pirates ran to their stations and started attacking. Monkeys started flying around the fortress, with the insides spilling out everywhere. Bonnie Anne vomited every five minutes. The pirates and Cutthroats arrived at the courtyard.

"Ok," said James, "Let's storm the storehouse and steal the spices by force. It's a little too late to get in and out without anyone knowing we're here."

"I agree with that," said Fin.

Luckily, for the pirates, there weren't any guards in the storehouse- they were all busy fighting back against Fin's diversion. Nathaniel walked up to the locked part of the room where the spices were and said that it was locked. James tried to kick the door open, but neither that, nor the use of the pirates' blades would open the metal cage door.

"We need a key," said Fin, "I bet there'll be some in the barracks."

"Let's go have a look," added Bonnie Anne.

"Oi!" shouted a dog from the other end of the room, in a cage with two other pirates, "You pirates, come here, quick!"

The pirates walked up to him.

"My name's Jack Russell. Lucky Jack Russell," the dog said.

"You're annoying," James then said.

"Wait! That voice!" the guinea pig pirate said in a Valencian pirate, "Captain, is that you? No, bless my soul I knew your parents!"

James spun round and looked at the guinea pig. The look was familiar. He had seen this strange-looking pirate before.

"Who are you?" asked James.

"My name is Gaspard DeVole, the first mate of your father and a member of the Second Generation of The Five First Mates," the guinea pig replied.

James stared at him, "You're the sender of that letter you sent to Wang Chun! Here, I still have it."

Gaspard looked at the letter and nodded. Then, James punched Gaspard in the face.

"You idiot!" shouted James, "You let the letter get in the hands of the Armada! They edited it to say that Subodai killed Dad, not Deacon!"

"I apologize for my mistakes, James," apologized Gaspard, rubbing his nose.

James smiled and kicked the cage open. These bars weren't as strong as the ones blocking htem from stealing the spices. The three pirates: Gaspard, Jack and the zombie left their cell.

"That means..." Jack Russell said gesturing to Nathaniel, "Are you Dino?"

"No, I'm Nathaniel Sharp," Nathaniel replied.

The zombie stared at Nathaniel, "I was yer parents' first mate! Me name be Dead Mike, an undead pirate."

"I can see that," replied Nathaniel, with a smile.

"Now, James," Gaspard said, "May I join your crew, for old time's sake? It's been sixteen long years since I last sailed with a Hawkins."

"There's always room for another on my crew, Gaspard," James replied.

"And you, Nate," said Mike, "I'd like to join yer crew if ye'll have me."

"Of course, Mike," replied Nathaniel.

"Gaspard, what are The Five First Mates?" James asked.

"The first mates of The Five Captains," replied Gaspard.

"You said that you were in the Second Generation," James said, "What did you mean?"

"The First Generation of The Five Captains were Captain Horace Avery, Captain Boochbeard, Captain Marco Pollo, Captain Voss I and Captain Silver I," Gaspard explained, "Their first mates and the First Generation of The Five First Mates were Mordekai (Avery's first mate), Mr. Gandry (Boochbeard's first mate), Cooper Clark (Marco Pollo's first mate), Egg Foo Yung (Voss I's first mate) and Giovanni DeVole (Silver I's first mate and my uncle). The Second Generation of The Five Captains were, as you know, the parents of the team of pirates Avery has assembled to become The Third Generation of The Five Captains. I don't know why he is waiting. You all seem ready to me."

"That's because all of our first mates were captured by the Armada," said Nathaniel.

"I see. That's a problem," Gaspard said, "Anyway, The Second Generation of The Five First Mates were myself (as your father's first mate), Jack here (as Captain Voss II's first mate), Michael over there (as Nathaniel's father's first mate), Milo Graytail (as Captain Silver II's first mate) and Birgus Latro (as your mother's first mate)."

"Ha!" Fin said, "Your father, Pirate. That brings back some memories."

"You knew him?" James asked.

"Yeah," Fin replied, "We were both students of the same legendary buccaneer, Mark, along with your mother. Mark was Mordekai's father and a distant relative of Marcus. He was stronger than me. He even created the skills of a swashbuckler himself. He had two students- Morgan LaFitte, the swashbuckler trainer and Kobe Yojimbo, who I'm sure you know. That's how I first met him. That's also why Kobe agreed to teach you."

"Woah," James said, "That's suprising."

"Anyway," Gaspard said, "Let's go upstairs. The commander of The Presidio is up there, and he has a key to every lock in this place."

"What's this?" the commander asked, "Unattractive pirates think they can steal from the Crown of Monquista? I, Commander El Nebuloso of The Presidio, will destroy you with extreme force."

El Nebuloso charged at the pirates, with speed greater than the Ninja Pigs. He cut open wounds on all the pirates one at a time. Only James was fast enough to dodge the attacks. James threw a kunai knife at El Nebuloso, which hit him in the leg. El Nebuloso slowed down, enough for Dead Mike to stab him in the arm and pin him to the wall. Monkey blood came rushing out of his monkey body.

"Aaah!" El Nebuloso shouted in pain, "I surrender! Take what you want, fiends! Just let me off of here!"

Mike took El Nebuloso off of the wall, while Gaspard took the keys. They then returned to the storehouse to collect the spices.

"Great, we have the spices," said Emmett, "Now, let's be off to see The Frogfather and find Ratbeard."


	9. Chapter 9- To Flotsam Skyway

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of it's characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 9- To Flotsam Skyway

"Welcome back, young pirates," The Frogfather greeted, "I see you have the spices. Well done. I'll also give Fin a free favour for his help. Now, you want me to tell you where to find the pirate named Ratbeard. That, I cannot do. You see, I owe him a favour. He told me not to give away his location, but there's someone else who can help you."

"Who be it?" asked Dead Mike.

"A rabbit named One-Eyed Jack in Flotsam," answered The Frogfather, "He owes me a favour and I owe you a favour. Speak to him, he will tell you where he is, because now my favour to you is repaid and now Jack owes you a favour."

The pirates thanked The Frogfather, then went outside.

"Captain Hawkins," said Luck Jack Russell, "I have business in Flotsam too. Please let me sail with you until we reach Flotsam."

James smiled deviously. He didn't like this annoying dog and he just found a chance to get rid of him.

"Of course I will, Jack," replied James.

The pirates drew near to Flotsam. Jack Russell looked at the island made almost entirely out of broken ships. James nodded at Gaspard who ran up behind Jack and pushed him overboard. Jack shouted in fear as he fell to Cooper's Roost Skyway in Cool Ranch, the world directly below Flotsam Skyway, probably never to be seen again. James knew that he shouldn't have killed him. He just couldn't stand him for some reason. The pirates docked at Flotsam. Nobody was too sad to see Jack go, as they all thought that he was annoying and he had a terrible-looking shirt. They then walked to The Black Spot Tavern, where they saw a one-eyed jackrabbit at the back of the pub.

"There 'e is," said Dead Mike.

"One-Eyed Jack?" asked James.

"Hi, what do you need, Pirate?" the rabbit answered.

"The Frogfather wants you to do me a favour instead of him," explained James, "We need to find Ratbeard."

"I see," One-Eyed Jack said, "Well, I need some time to err track him down. Give me a moment and then I'll tell you where he is. Take a walk, have a look around Flotsam. I'll have Ratbeard's location for you in ten minutes."

Grim Mr. Gordon walked through Flotsam. He was searching for Mustang Sally, in order to rob her of her recent plunder of 30,000 gold from one ship for Ratbeard. And the mare was in his sights. He sheathed his cutlass and charged at Sally, who turned around and used her dagger to block the attack.

"Impressive, Miss Sally," said Gordon, "However, you're outnumbered. Hand over the 30,000 gold you stole from the Marleybone ship HMS Sterling."

"Never," replied Sally in a Santo Pollo accent. She then noticed James and his crew walking by, having only just separated with Nathaniel, "You there! A little help, please?"

James spun round and saw Mustang Sally fighting the dogs. He attacked the dogs, with his crew not far behind. Emmett and Anne shot bursts of electricity at the dogs, whilst Gaspard and Nanu fought the ones that were left. Gordon attempted to stab James, but stopped when he saw James' face. Gordon's face became submerged in fear.

"R-r-run!" he shouted to the other dogs and they all ran after their leader.

"What was that?" James asked Mustang Sally.

"I guess you haven't seen it yet, Pirate," replied Sally and she placed four Monquistan wanted posters on the gorund. The first one had James' name and face on it, with a bounty of 250 gold below it. James knew that this was an incredibly high bounty for a pirate that hasn't plundered a ship yet. Next to that one was Nathaniel's bounty of 230 gold. Beside that was Fin's new bounty of 225 gold. The last poster with a 200 gold bounty was for Dead Mike, probably because he caused El Nebuloso to bleed so much that he nearly died. James couldn't believe his eyes. He had a bounty. He was a true pirate now. He had to show the others when he saw them, including his sister and the other Third-Generation-to-be's.

"A bounty?" asked Jack, "That high? I'm impressed. Although that Ratbeard's bounty is slightly higher than James', I'm still impressed. Now, Ratbeard. I had to warn him about you, because of a favour I owed him. You could still catch him if you're quick, though. He's in one of my flats for rent, nearby. Good luck, Captain."

The pirates rushed to Ratbeard's new hideout, where they briefly saw Ratbeard.

"You!" he said, "Yer too late now, I know where the treasure is and ye don't, so I win."

With that, Ratbeard leaped out of the window and ran off.

"Captain! There's something burining on the table over there!" shouted Bonnie Anne.

Emmett ran to the table and poured doused the flame. "I say," he said, "This is Gunn's will! Ratbeard tried to burn the will!"

"Look, Captain! One page is still readable!" Gaspard said.

Bonnie Anne read the page out, "To whoever reads these words, congratulations! I, Captain Gunn, hereby name you my sole heir to my treasure. However, I only want a true pirate to find my treasure, so I will give you some lessons of what a master pirate has to teach you. Go to my house, in Corsair's Cove and inside a cask you will find my first lesson. I realise that, as a pirate, you may not have time for an old man's riddles. If this is the case, my treasure can be found at-" Bonnie Anne stopped, "The rest is ashes. Ratbeard's got a shortcut, then. We best hurry to Gunn's refuge, double quick!"

Gunn's house wasn't as big and luxurous as the pirates expected to be, due to the fact that Gunn was the richest pirate in history. The cask was in the corner of the room. Hekalo Eta opened the cask.

"There's a note in here, Captain Sharp!" he said.

Nathaniel walked over to Hekalo, took the note and read, "Welcome, Pirate, to what was once my humble home. This, therefore, is my first lesson. Though a pirate's ship is practically where they live, one must still have a house on land for when they're tired of the sky. This house could also be used for where a pirate hides their treasure, or as a hideout for the entire crew. Now, for the next and last lesson, go to the ruined lighthouse and in the Hoodoo House, there is a grave for my first mate, Old Scratch. Be warned, however. I have heard that Old Scratch is no longer in his grave and now, he is a servant of Dark Crawler, an evil scorpion spirit. Good luck, Captain."

"The ruined lighthouse?" James asked, "But the storms there will destroy The Grinning Grouper and The Wandering Dogfish. We need better ships."

Gaspard and Mike looked at each other and then they said together, "How about your father's skiff that he took to Valencia?"

James smiled. He was going to get a new ship.


	10. Chapter 10- Flotsam Maelstrom

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 10- Flotsam Maelstrom

Gaspard and Mike showed their captains the new ships, "Welcome aboard The Dashing Fortune, Captain," Gaspard said.

"This is yer ship, Captain Sharp," Mike said to him, "The Admiral's Falcon."

James and Nathaniel stared at the ships. They weren't the best ships around, but they were certainly better than The Grinning Grouper and The Wandering Dogfish. They boarded their ships.

"Let's get to the ruined lighthouse, full speed," James said to Emmett.

"Aye aye, Captain," the otter replied and called out James' command to the rest of his crew. They then set sail for the ruined lighthouse.

"Captain!" Gaspard cried, "Hurricane, up ahead! It's the Flotsam Maelstrom, the most powerful storm in Skull Island!"

"Oh crud," said James, "Gaspard! Take the wheel! Steer us away from the storm and head to Flotsam! Emmett, use morse code to Barnabus that the Flotsam Maelstrom is up ahead! The rest of us will take the sails!"

James and the crew pulled the sails and Gaspard steered the wheel as hard as he could, but they could not escape the Flotsam Maelstrom. The storm pulled them in, with The Admiral's Falcon not far behind. As they got closer, James could make out a ship inside the storm. What was this ship and who was the captain? James knew that this would be the last thing he could possibly know. James accepted death, waiting for the storm to pull them in. Just when things seemed hopeless, a gust of wind appeared from nowhere, blowing the two skiffs away from the storm. Unfortunately, this sudden change of winds broke both the ships in half. The ships crashed right into a solitary island, where there appeared to be no signs of life. At least, that's what it looked like at first glance. But then, James heard a sound from the trees beyond, and it didn't sound friendly.

Nine Waponi Water Moles leapt out of the forest and started to attack. Emmett, who had fast reactions, shot a burst of electricity at a slingman, who fell back. Nanu Nanu charged at another spearman and began to attack. However, the spearman blocked and the battle began. All the pirates and Waponis fought to the death. Gaspard was the only one, to lose his fight however, with Mike finishing off the one that beat Gaspard. The guinea pig's and water moles' blood and guts were staining the beach. Gaspard was in critical condition. Bonnie Anne vomited three times. Dead Mike patched up Gaspard's wounds and James started to push Gaspard's chest to bring him back.

"Come on," James said, "Don't die on me you idiot."

Gaspard open his eyes slightly, "James... I'm sorry. Avenge your father. Destroy Deacon, and I will be satisfied. Until then, my soul is trapped in this world."

Gaspard's eyes opened very widely and he desperately tried to breathe. Then, the guinea pig guard died that moment. James buried his head in his hands. Gaspard was dead. The guinea pig that saved his life sixteen years ago when Deacon killed his father was no more. Then a blue, glowing light shone from Gaspard's body and a translucent figure came out. It was Gaspard's ghost.

"Captain!" Gaspard shouted and he ran towards him. However, Gaspard just passed through him and fell over, "Well, I guess I'm nothing more than a sight now," he said sadly, "You better kill Deacon quick, I'm not sure how long I can hold on like this."

James thought for a moment. It took a while, but his face lit up.

"I've got it!" he cried, "If Old Scratch has come back from the dead, then perhaps we can find out how he came back and do the same for Gaspard!"

"Just one problem, genius," Nathaniel said, "Our skiffs can't sail and we'll die if we use our rafts, because of the storms."

James thought for a moment, "That is a problem. I guess we have no choice. We're going to have to enter the forest, in Waponi territory, to collect wood and fix the ships."

The pirates (including Gaspard) gasped. Enter the forest? That would be suicide. However, if they were going to leave the island, they had no choice. It was time to fight the Waponis and collect some wood.

Darkness crept throughout the entire forest as the pirates searched for some wood. Every twenty minutes they would get an ambush from the Waponis. Bonnie Anne vomited every time, thanks to James' gory way of killing the water moles.

"I say, there's not enough wood in these areas of the woods," Emmett said, "Perhaps we need to go right into the heart of the forest and raid the Waponi Village."

"He's right," James added, "The Waponis down there should have plenty of wood."

Hekalo Eta gulped, as he was purely afraid of the Waponi Chiefs, because one severely wounded him once. They then walked towards the Waponi Village, where they found water moles with white fur performing a ritual in front of a large fire. There, as the sacrifice tied to a wooden pole, they saw a live Ninja Pig. James looked at the pig and once the water moles removed his mask, James saw who the ninja was- Takeshi Chun, an old friend of James' from the Chun Clan. James then decided to save Takeshi and signalled for the pirates to attack. They charged at the moles and fought with all their might against them. James looked at Takeshi and nodded. James cut the ropes and Takeshi joined the fight.

"Thank you, James," he said with a smile, "It's been ten years. Let's see if you've become stronger."

"Yeah," James replied.

James charged at the water moles and swiped his sword, killing them, one by one. However, many more water moles were coming in. They couldn't do this alone. Takeshi threw himself towards a prison cell and picked the lock open. A crane leapt out and killed all the reinforcements so quickly, that it looked like they were five of him.

"Wing?" James asked, "But... you're in Valencia... to be executed with Egg and the others."

"If I were Wing," the crane replied, "Then why would I be here, in Skull Island? Oh, maybe because I'm not Wing."

James smiled. There was only one other crane he knew and the voice perfectly matched to him, "Hello, Wang," James said and they then completely destroyed the water moles. Bonnie Anne vomited again.

"I see," Wang Chun said, "So Egg, Wing, Kobe, Subodai and Kan Po are all in Valencia to be hanged. On top of that, my old friend Gaspard is now a ghost."

"Yeah," James said, "But I think I can bring him back. I just need to fix the skiffs over there and I'll be able to go and find out how to do it."

Wang placed his hand on James' shoulder, "Don't worry, James. You need to rest, as well as your crew. We have plenty of spare food, so we can load your ships when they're fixed. We will also load Gaspard's corpse, in case you need it to revive him."

"Thank you," replied James and he laid back on the sand, and waited for Wang and Takeshi to fix the ships.


	11. Chapter 11- The Location of Gunn's Tomb

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 11- The Location of Gunn's Tomb

"Here it is," Wang Chun said, showing James and Nathaniel's fixed and upgraded ships to them, "Do you like what we've done?"

"Nice work, Wang," James replied, "I like it."

"Same here," added Nathaniel.

"Well, I guess we should get to Old Scratch, quick!" Gaspard's ghost said urgently, "I can't stay as a ghost for much longer, otherwise it may drive me crazy!"

"He's right," Mike stated, "It's similar to me, we both only have a couple of years left as undead, or we'll get a cruel fate. Old Scratch also has a pure mojo apple, I need one to create the potion needed to refresh the twenty years I was given to avenge Captain Sharp."

"Yeah, let's go," James said.

The ruined lighthouse was exactly as it was named- a ruined lighthouse. James looked at it. He'd been here before. He just didn't know when or why. The Hoodoo House wasn't far from there. The pirates walked to the Hoodoo House, where they saw undead running riot. Bonnie Anne… no she didn't vomit this time- instead she laughed at the dead's ugliness. Dead Mike and Gaspard's ghost didn't find this funny. However, a witchdoctor was watching them from the back of the cavern where the house was located. The witchdoctor was a skeleton, who, amazingly, still had dreadlocks on his head. He wore a torn bandanna and rags for trousers, with an amulet round his neck and a wand in his hand.

"Who are ye, who still live?" the undead witchdoctor asked.

"My name is James Hawkins, captain of The Dashing Fortune and son of two members of the Second Generation of The Five Captains," James replied.

"The Five Captains?" the witchdoctor said, "It was them who killed me, who made me what I an' I am now. Now, I an' I can get me vengeance, prepare to face the wrath of Old Scratch, Captain Hawkins!"

Old Scratch waved his wand and twenty skeletal pirates appeared. James signalled a plan to the others. He signalled that they attack the pirates, while James goes ahead and defeats Old Scratch. Whilst the others were carrying out what they were told, James charged towards Old Scratch, who simply waved his wand and a mojo wind appeared and blew James away.

"As long as I an' I can see ye, ye can't get anywhere near me!" Old Scratch said, laughing.

James then threw a smoke bomb onto the ground and disappeared. Old Scratch looked around, unsure of where James was. As soon as the skeleton looked away, James reappeared and stole Old Scratch's wand, then held a ninja blade at his throat. If Old Scratch lost his head, he would die even though he was already dead and they both knew it. James threatened to kill Old Scratch, causing the skeletal pirates to surrender. Once they surrendered, James let Old Scratch out of his threat, but didn't give his wand back.

"Captain…" Old Scratch said, "I thank ye for sparing me life. I an' I repay thee for doing this deed. I owe ye a great debt. I also now see me mistakes in following Dark Crawler and ask if I an' I follow ye and give all me mojo for ye to command."

"Of course you can join my crew, Old Scratch," James replied, "On one condition. Tell me how to revive a dead guinea pig."

Old Scratch looked at Gaspard's ghost, "There be one way to revive someone with such great potential strength and skill as Guinea Pig, here."

"My name is Gaspard," Gaspard's ghost said, "Please don't call me 'Guinea Pig'.

"Very well, Gaspard," Old Scrath replied, "The only way to revive him is to use a soul chain to bind the spirit and body back together. But, these chains be rare. They be very rare."

"I see," James said, "Gaspard, it seems our new crew member says we need a rare item to bring you back. We need to find out where to find one quickly. But first, let's find the note Captain Gunn left on Old Scratch's grave."

"Me grave be over there, Captain my Captain," Old Scratch said, pointing to a tombstone with a hole in front of it.

James handed Old Scratch his wand back and walked to the grave. Nathaniel followed behind and read what it said on the tombstone, "Well done, young pirate! You have found my next note. Here lies, or did lie, Old Scratch- my first mate and the best crew member I ever had. If it weren't for him and another crew member of mine named Ned, I would never have smuggled all that Yum Yum Fruit from MooShu. Thus, I give my second and final lesson- a pirate is nothing without his crew. Now, sail to Bounty Island- where you will find a mermaid statue. Read the note I have hidden there and take the tests I give you, to see if you're worthy of my gold. Good luck, Captain."

"Bounty Island?" James asked, "That's where Gunn's tomb is? It's a rubbish little island, but I have been there before. I forgot what I was doing there, so I guess it when I assassinated Gunn."

"You killed me old Captain?" Old Scratch asked angrily.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was hired by the Emperor of MooShu," James replied apologetically.

"So where is Bounty Island?" Barnabus asked.

"On the other side of Flotsam Skyway," James answered and Hekalo gulped.

"I not going through Flotsam Maelstrom again," he said.

"Don't worry," James said, "The Flotsam Maelstrom only goes in one place in Flotsam Skyway once every three months. We should be fine."

This made Hekalo feel better, "Ok. Let's go."

Meanwhile, on Waponi Wu- the volcano where the fire god supposedly lives- Ratbeard sat on the throne, like a king, "Alright ye lubbers," he said to the Waponi Water Moles, "Get to Bounty Island and break into Gunn's tomb. Take the treasure and bring it here, before Captain Hawkins and Captain Sharp get it!"

The Water Moles cheered for their king and prepared to attack Bounty Island.


	12. Chapter 12- Captain Gunn's Test

Pirate101- The Legend of Captain Hawkins

Disclaimer- I do not own Pirate101 or any of its characters. All copyrights belong to Kingsisle Entertainment.

Chapter 12- Captain Gunn's Test

The Dashing Fortune and The Admiral's Falcon sailed the sky towards Bounty Island. James saw the Flotsam Maelstrom circling near Flotsam. He definitely wasn't going in that direction. Bounty Island was a sorry, run down island. A shipwreck was on the beach. Old Scratch stared at it.

"We come to the right place, Captain my Captain," he said, "I an' I know that ship anywhere. That be Captain Gunn's ship."

They walked towards the mermaid statue, but then something touched James on the shoulder.

"Ah!" he said and spun around to see a blue crab with a long white beard.

"Who are ye and why have ye come to my island?" he asked.

"Squinty!" James said, "Remember me? I once came to this island with some ninja."

"Aye, I remember ye," Squinty replied, "Ye were looking Cap'n Gunn. Too bad ye didn't find him."

James thought for a moment. Then he realised it was just a lie made by the Ninja Pigs. They then told Squinty that they were going to look again and he let them through, but he did say that it was crazy.

"Ok," Emmett said, "Let's see what the note on the mermaid statue says," he read out the note, "It's time to test if you have the skills of a true pirate. First test: Gunnery. On a small isle connected to Bounty Island are five barrels of gunpowder. Four of them are cowhides, the last a broadside. Take the good powder to my ship, and load the cannon, but don't fire. Instead, look inside the barrel. I have set it up so that the thing you will need next won't be able to be found unless you load the correct powder."

James could easily tell what the correct gunpowder was and loaded it into the cannon. Hekalo looked into the barrel and pulled out a note. It said, "It seems you know how to use cannons well. Now for my second test: Rigging. Tie a knot from the platform to the pulley, then use the remaining rope to tie it to an anchor. Afterwards, drop the anchor onto the sand."

James did this and it lifted up the platform the cannon was standing on.

"Captain, look! On the bottom of the platform, another note!" Bonnie Anne said, as she took the note down and read it, "I've now tested you on Gunnery and Rigging. You passed both of those tests, now for my third and final test: Navigation. On a beach not far from here is a cask buried next to a rock shaped like a cannon. Inside the cask there is a spyglass. Return to the mermaid statue with the spyglass and set it to south by south-west. If you have this skill, my treasure is yours."

The pirates ran to the beach and dug a hole next to the cannon-shaped rock. Dead Mike then found the spyglass and handed it to Nathaniel, who set the spyglass south by south-west. Then a beam of light shot towards the cannon they had loaded earlier and started to fire it. Once the cannon had fired a passage to Gunn's tomb became available.

"I an' I remember this place," Old Scratch had said once they had entered Gunn's tomb, "It be where I an' I first met Captain Gunn. It seems he sealed the other passages."

"I've been here too. Look," James said as he pointed to a skeleton of a pirate, "That's where I assassinated Gunn. I chopped his head off over there."

"Yes, but where I the gold?" Emmett asked, "Ratbeard got here first. We lost the gold."

Squinty entered the tomb, "Why ye little whelps! Gunn's gold is mine! Prepare to face me crawlies!"

Then Squinty looked around the room, "Ok, where be the gold?" he asked.

"A pirate named Ratbeard's got it," Barnabus replied, "He got the gold before we even got here."

Squinty looked around and said that he was going to Cool Ranch to find the treasure of someone named Burly. Then, he went back to the docks.

James turned around and saw Old Scratch placing a curse upon Captain Gunn. He called the curse 'Short-Term Revival', so it wouldn't do much good for saving Gaspard.

"Captain Gunn," Old Scratch said, "I an' I be yer old first mate, Old Scratch, now a crew member of James Hawkins over there."

"Scratch?" Captain Gunn replied, "I can talk to you. Unexpected. What's even more unexpected is that my heir-to-be is my assassin. Too bad cheating water moles swam in through the flooded tunnels and took it back to Waponi Wu."

"That's where it is?" Nathaniel asked, "Waponi Wu is where your gold is? I guess we better get going now."

Waponi Wu was a large volcano. Very large. And with water moles everywhere, it wasn't going to be easy to take the gold from Ratbeard's clutches. With fights against water moles everywhere, many pirates where knocked out. By the time they had reached the summit, the only ones able to fight were James, Nathaniel, Nanu Nanu, Emmett and Barnabus (Gaspard's ghost is currently unable to fight so he doesn't count). James looked over to the drop that leads to the lava and saw Ratbeard hanging over it. The Waponi Clanlord, Chumba Wumba, as Hekalo had told him not long before he was knocked out fighting Waponis, was sacrificing Gunn's gold and Ratbeard to their evil fire god. James charged towards Chumba Wumba, who simply blocked James' katana strike. This guy's will was unimaginable. Ratbeard looked up.

"Well, do something why don't ye?" he shouted, "Break his idols! If ye break his idols, his spirit will be reduced to nothing!"

Emmett shot a burst of electricity at one of the three idols, which broke immediately. This shouldn't be too hard. James charged towards another idol, but Chumba Wumba somehow managed to gain enough speed to block him. This water mole was so strong, none of James' techniques would work. Chumba Wumba was his natural enemy. Nanu Nanu looked at the beast of a water mole and frowned angrily. He then threw his spear at Chumba Wumba and pierced his skin with hate. James had no idea what happened between them in the past, but James had an opportunity to destroy another idol. With two idols down, there was only one left. Barnabus was attacking the water moles defending Chumba. Emmett was knocked out. Nanu Nanu was busy fighting Chumba Wumba. James had a chance. He ran to the last idol and prepared to destroy it, but Chumba Wumba noticed. He knocked Nanu Nanu out with one slap round the face and jumped on James, breaking his leg. James couldn't finish the job. Barnabus was down too. Then, Nathaniel jumped over Chumba Wumba and broke the idol. Chumba Wumba stared at the three broken idols in horror. He stood up, ran to the lava and jumped, sacrificing himself to the Waponi fire god. Nathaniel stood up and walked towards Ratbeard. He got the scoundrel down from the death trap and stood over him. Nathaniel prepared to kill Ratbeard.

"I'm sorry!" Ratbeard shouted and Nathaniel stopped, "I know I'm the lowest rat that sailed the sky, but I've learnt the error of me ways. Please forgive me, Captain Sharp. I'd join yer crew if ye'll have me."

"I forgive you, Ratbeard," Nathaniel replied, "But I don't trust you. I can't have you in my crew."

"I'll take anyone," James said from the floor, "Ratbeard. Do you want to join my crew?"

Ratbeard thought for a moment and then said, "Aye, Captain Hawkins. I'd be glad to serve aboard The Dashing Fortune, the ship once owned by me mentor."

James then realised that Ratbeard knew his father, "My father... Does that mean you know Kobe Yojimbo as well?"

"That's right," Ratbeard replied, "Then I decided that swashbuckling wasn't for me, so I trained under Fin Dorsal instead. Still, yer father had three students. Kobe Yojimbo, the bull ronin, Morgan LaFitte, the current swashbuckler trainer and Don Rafael de la Vega, an old mustang all the way from Santo Pollo."

James had met all of these people, except Morgan. Don Rafael... a swashbuckler? This had to have had something to do with the biggest mystery in Cool Ranch: who is El Toro, the masked bull who saved Santo Pollo countless times? Don Rafael was a mustang, but he should still have the answers. With this new mystery in James' head, Nathaniel and Ratbeard piloted the two ships back to Skull Island to report back to Captain Avery.


End file.
